Teman Baik
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Penny adalah teman terbaik bagi Rudy, Penny sama berharganya dengan Snap di saat keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan dirinya mana yang dia harus pilih? dan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah pada seorang yang telah dia tinggalkan untuk memilih?


Teman Baik

ChalkZone

Friendship

Entah malam apa itu, sudahkah berganti hari atau belum ia tidak bias melihat jam beker nya dalam kegelapan kamar. Tapi ia melihat bulan dengan bulatan sempurna jadi ia menyimpulkan ini pertengahan bulan saatnya menghemat uang saku. Matanya masih berkurang-kunang saat mencoba fokus melihat jam beker nya dengan dahi yang mengerut membuat alis nya seolah menyatu. Pukul sebelas malam padahal ia merasa sudah tidur berjam-jam. Matanya sulit tertutup kembali.

Ingatannya terulang saat tadi siang di kelas. Penny marah-marah tentang kelompok Geografi yang mengharuskan mereka berkelompok dua orang sedangkan Rudy tidak memiliki teman dekat lagi selain Penny. Ia menginginkan mereka membuatkan suatu konsep dengan gaya artistik Rudy sedangkan Rudy tahu perasaannya tidak enak mengenai Snap dan akhirnya memilih pergi masuk dalam dunia kapur meninggalkan Penny yang marah-marah tentang proyek mereka yang akan seperti proyek biologi yang sebelumnya.

Mereka memang begitu bertengkar kemudian akrab sedetik kemudian bertengkar lagi tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap berteman. Penny adalah sahabat yang terbaik baginya, pintar dan hebat dia juga dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia contohnya tentang dunia kapur.

Rudy memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang cahaya bulan dari balik kisi-kisi jendela yang lupa ia tutup dengan tirai. Cahaya itu masuk tanpa ijin dan menyilaukan matanya saat tidur. Kakinya perlahan menginjakkan ke lantai dengan karpet toska gelap, ia mengenakan sandal kamarnya yang bentuknya biasa saja karena bentuk yang ada pada saat ia lihat di toko sangat aneh dan girly, bukan selera nya. Tangannya menggapai tas nya yang terletak rapi di meja belajar. Rasanya sudah siap semua buku-buku yang akan dia bawa besok.

Matanya menemukan satu buku dengan sampul yang bertuliskan Geografi di depannya. Otaknya kembali memutar bayangan Penny yang kecewa tadi siang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia membuka halaman demi halaman membaca tentang konsep apa yang akan mereka buat untuk proyek itu. Sebuah proyek yang melibatkan seni di dalamnya. Terlihat sekali Penny sudah bersusah payah merangkum konsep itu dan membuatnya lagi dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti olehnya.

Memang Penny kurang pandai dalam soal menggambar, dia selalu berkilah tentang tidak seharusnya seseorang menguasai segala bidang kalau begitu banyak orang yang kehilangan pekerjaan mereka karena ada satu orang yang mampu mengerjakan segalanya dan itu sebabnya setiap orang membutuhkan orang lain.

Ruddy membaca kembali dan mengambil beberapa kertas dan kardus bekas dari lantai bawah dengan mengendap-endap takut dimarahi karena melanggar jam tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu belajar di meja-nya sebagai penerangan. Ia menumpuk dua kardus sepatu yang sudah dia rombak menjadi sedikit lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya dan kemudian membungkusnya dengan kertas-kertas bekas dan mulai mewarnai nya dengan cat hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Penny sedangkan Snap memberinya pie apel dari kapur. Ia mulai mewarnai lapis per-lapis sesuai arahan yang diberikan oleh Penny pada bukunya, karena tadi siang mereka tidak sempat bicara lagi Penny menuliskan semua yang ia akan bicarakan dalam buku Geografi nya dengan tulisan yang besar-besar mungkin dia kesal pikir Rudy.

Sekarang pukul tiga, bulan sekarang berada tepat di atas atap kamar Rudy. Ia meletakkan hasil karyanya sambil membaca kalimat terakhir pada catatan Penny.

'Tidak selalu pelajaran Geografi harus menampilkan gunung berapi, Rudy.' Begitulah tulisan itu di tulis besar-besar menghabiskan dua baris pada buku catatan-nya. Rudy ingat tentang ide-nya membuat alat peraga tentang gunung api sedangkan Penny sudah menyusun konsep tentang patahan dan lipatan pada lapisan-lapisan kulit bumi. Rudy mulai berpikir ide-nya sangat pasaran sekali walaupun ia bias membuat proyek mereka bernilai lebih pada mata pelajaran Seni tapi mungkin tidak untuk pelajaran eksak yang membutuhkan dasar dan dipadukan dengan kreatif. Ia merasa berutang maaf pada sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengatakan tentang perasaannya yang tidak enak dengan dunia kapur, yang ternyata tangan Snap terjepit pintu yang terkunci dan kuncinya entah berlari kemana sehingga dia harus menggambar kuncinya untuk membebaskan tangan Snap, tapi setelah itu ia hanya berkeliling berjalan-jalan mengitari dunia kapur yang lebih luas dari dunia khayalnya. Ia mengeluh tentang Penny yang mem-_bossy_ pada proyek mereka, Snap hanya mengangguk mendengarkan sambil sekali-sekali mengoceh karena kejadian yang membuatnya terjepit di pintu akibat ulah kunci yang nakal yang baru saja digambar oleh seseorang di sekitar situ.

"Haah…" Rudy menghela napas keras meletakkan semua yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah besok di meja belajar-nya termasuk hasil proyek yang dikerjakannya tadi, "aku mengantuk sekali tapi aku tidak boleh terlambat karena Penny akan benar-benar kecewa padaku."

Kakinya mulai terangkat dan terselip kembali ke balik selimutnya. Tidurnya terasa sangat nyenyak padahal ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Sebuah tulisan tambahan yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, tulisan kecil yang memerlukan satu baris saja.

'Penny maafkan aku, ide-ku sangat pasaran dan ide-mu hebat semoga itu sesuai dengan bayanganmu.'

TAMAT


End file.
